Snake Charmer
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Short drabble of Greed the snake charmer, who plays his flute to attract the rarity of the snake goddess. GreedxMartel/SinxSnake. Story set in a different Universe.


**Snake Charmer**

 **I don't own FMA, H.A. does.: Short drabble of Greed the snake charmer, who plays his flute to attract the rarity of the snake goddess. GreedxMartel/SinxSnake. Don't like GreedxMartel? Don't read, simple. ^_^**

By the desert, many men, woman, and even children would cross it.

For one reason, or another they just needed to cross. Business, pleasure, or both. No matter what the reason was, there was always a small detour. The sand storms, the hallucinations from the mirages, the not so occasional feeling of thirst for some form of fluids; especial water, unless the person wanted to increase their hallucinations by drinking alcohol instead, which was "rarely" the case...

Then of course...there was the worry of coming face to face with a predator. Like scorpions, vultures, snakes...and a many other collection of creatures.

There was also the fear of thieves. Yes. People too were a problem...

Martel, the Snake Goddess was one of those rare things you would see in the desert. The closest thing to a heavenly encounter. A Goddess, a hallucination? Maybe, maybe not...

For this very reason was why Greed, the snake charmer was on a quest. For both business, and pleasure... He wanted this treasure for himself. He had come prepared this time instead of blindly going into the fields of gold, due to his excitement, not this time thought. People will eventually stop making fun of him, once he accomplished his goal. Especially his meddling father, and siblings...

If Greed so happened to find "his woman", he would not even consider showing up again. He had made it very clear to his annoying relatives that if he succeeded, he would take off, and they would never hear of him again.

They believed him...

Everyone knew Greed's name was the very definition of his being. He was not running away with his tail between his legs, no, he was running, while carrying the prize in his arms. He was considered crazy by many, but to others he was considered smart for running with the prize. Other then that, that kind of rubbish was nothing but myths. No one really believed it. Whoever came to live, and tell of their experience with this so called "goddess". Were labeled crazy as well as Sin Boy himself.

Greed however pointed out, if it was not true, then how could so many people have the same exact experience? With the very same woman, which had the same golden locks of hair as the desert hills, and like the sand swept-ed by the wind, just disappear so easily... Handing people the essentials needed to get to their destination... It had to be true. Mind you, these testimonies were from mostly travelers who never knew the myths of Greed's home town. So they could not all be spreading rumors. They could not start a base with people they were not friends with. So to Greed, it was believable.

Greed played his melody, while walking through the desert in search of this snake goddess, but he began to feel dry. His mouth, his lips, and even his sarcasm that kept him walking with some ease.

"Damn... This heat is killing me. Man do I look like a fool or what?" Greed questioned a skeleton remains of what looked like cattle from his blurry vision, as he took a swig of his water.

Greed sat beside the remains. His elbows resting on his knees. His knees semi-perched up to the level of his shoulders.

"How's life?" Greed asked the remains. Not expecting a reply as he sipped more water.

"Well, technically he/she, whatever it could have been, no longer has a life. So asking (how is life?) sounds pretty cruel to the remains of this once living creature's last bit of structure, that is now slowly dissolving..." A voice replied from behind Greed. Sounding more sarcastic then him.

Greed turned around to the source of the voice, and found himself starring at a beautiful figure glowing as bright as the sun. Once the glowing had lowered it's opacity, the image was clearer.

The beautiful woman before Greed had a celestial air to her, filled with a (no tolerance for annoying situations attitude) energy circulating her whole existence. Her eyes were a beautiful green, accompanied by golden hair, and a peach kissed skin color, almost as soft looking as silk itself. A symbol of a snake marked her from face to arm. Her lips...tempted anyone easily for a kiss was the best way to describe them, Greed thought maliciously.

"Are you the Goddess? The Goddess of Snakes everyone keeps telling me is not a possibility to even be true?" Greed questioned, knowing the answer well.

The Goddess could only stare at the man, almost giving him a look as thought he had several heads sprouting out of his shoulders.

"People tend to exaggerate what they see. Especially when it's something that can not be explained so easily." The Goddess spoke up finally.

"Your full of shit doll... Stop your lying, and come here!" Greed said with a smile as menacing looking as the remains near him.

The Goddess vanished right in front of Greed before he could latch on to give her a hug. Greed looked around a bit disappointed by the sudden quiet refusal. Only to stair down at his flute as thought it had failed him miserably. He had finally seen the proof with his own eyes, but now he would have to sadly return with his tail between his legs. He was not the one to break an oath. So he started his march back, when the voice came again...

"Can you play that ambitious sound again? The goddess requested. This time in a peaceful, loving voice. No sarcasm present.

Greed smiled. Gripping his flute, and raising it to his mouth to play. "Anything for my Goddess." Greed finally replied, as he started to play his music to charm his way into the Snake Goddess's heart. With a sure attitude he could get a hold of her soon enough...

 **Yeah, not the best, I know...but this idea came up, and I had to write it, and put it up for anyone who is interested in FMA/GreedxMartel Ship. ^_^**


End file.
